Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
Some infusion pumps are provided to users as “durable medical equipment” that is intended to be used for many consecutive years. As such, the upfront costs of obtaining such an infusion pump are high. In some circumstances, a user's health insurance provider will pay a substantial portion of these upfront costs. However, the process for preauthorizing insurance coverage for an infusion pump (under the “durable medical equipment” procedure) may require a substantial burden of paperwork and communications among the pump supplier, the physician who prescribes the infusion pump for the user, and the user's health insurance provider.